La Logica del Amor
by Cream-BluePopka
Summary: Complicado? Esto se volvía cada vez mas complicado! De todas formas Noah sabe que el amor es complicado... no tiene lógica...pero? y si realmente la tiene? No importa...la lógica no importa, Verdad?


**La Lógica del Amor**

_Capitulo 01: ¿Cambios?_

Si ya era mas que obio para todos que ella estaba mas que enamorada de su Shadow, ya lo aceptaba lo sabia y le quiere demasiado...pero...¿por que se portaba tan distante con ella?...que: ¿acaso su amor ya se estaba terminando? o que demonios estaba ocurriendo?!

¡Por chaos! sabia que era muy serio y se tomaba todo muy literal, pero que es lo que habia echo ella para que el se comporte asi tan...asi... tan...Shadow? Donde habia quedado aquel erizo del que a duras pero se habia enamorado, DONDE?

Ella solo quiere un poco de atencion y cariño; es muy complicado de entender?

-No recuerdo que el amor fuera tan complicado- dijo Un zorrito color chocolate; bajando sus orejitas al igual que su mirada.

-Anda Teo, el amor no tiene logica - Cito como si fuera todo un experto en la materia el otro zorrito de pelaje amarillo Tails, este que yacia arreglando un viejo artefacto guardado en su garaje.

-Sip pero yo no le veo la logica en que una chica tan energetica y bonita... este con un...con un...ammm... shadow! si un Shadow! es aburrido, que le ve de bonito- Se recosto en el sofa teniendouna exprecion de cansancio en su rostro.

-Ummm a las chicas les gustan los tipos malos-

-¿Por que?- Sus orejitas se pararon esperando una buena explicacion.

-No lo se- Una gota de sudor se poso en la frente del tan inteligente Tails, Esa clase de lios eran la clase de cosas que el no podria resolver; Ahora ya no eres tan listo ¿Verdad Tails?

-¿Lo vez? eso no tiene logica- se resigno Teo mirandole de frente.

-Ya ya! te entiendo, yo tampoco comprendo esto de que les guste los tipos malos- Tomo una pose pensativa llevandose la mano a la barbilla.

-No me referia a eso! me refiero al problema de la Señorita Noah le esta ocurriendo-

-A eso, no le des tanta importancia son pareja es muy normal que alla pleitos-

-hmph- hizo un pucherito con los labios, definitivamente no le encontraba la logica a aquella relacion de esos erizos.

-La logica y el amor no son lo mismo :(

-.-.-.-.

_.:Flashback:_.

-¿Te vas?-

-El jefe fue muy claro conmigo- Seriedad, una seriedad inmensa tenia presente en sus ojos.

-Sabes que tienes un perfecta compañera, a MI ¿Por que no puedo ir?

-Ya te lo dije, o ¿quieres que lo repita? el fue muy especifico con lo que me dijo-

-Te refieres a que soy un estorbo para ti- se notaba molesta mas que molesta, poso sus manos en su caderas mirando fijamente a su amante.

-Tu sabes que eso no es cierto- dijo acercadosele - pero ordenes son ordenes...Te amo- Beso su frente para luego marcharse sin mas.

-Adios- susurro bajito

_.:Fin del flasback:._

-No es justo que se valla, no asi- dijo molesta cruzandose de brazos.

-Pero cariño tu y yo sabemos que las ordenes del jefe son sagradas- Explico la murcialgo trantando de calmarla.

-Ese idiota tenia que irse unos dias antes de nuestor aniversario!- medio grito furiosa haciendo que Rouge se atragantara con las galletas al oir la palabrita "Aniversario".

-¿Perdón? ¿su aniversario? No, no, ¡no! esto NO esta nada bien-

-Lo se...-

Su mirada, se notaba triste y molesta, una combinación muy extraña en la eriza; Ella siempre tan segura de si misma, aunque tratándose de Shadow eso cambiaba significativamente; Cambiar de tema, sip eso seria mejor.

-Guapa, esta noche nos vamos de fiesta, te apetece?-

Saco una sonrisa forzada y finalmente dijo:

-Si... esta belleza no puede desperdiciarse- a continuacion deslizo sus manos por sus caderas.

-Asi me gusta- Sonrio complacida la murcielaga.

-.-.-.-

Aun en aquel bar, en lo unico que su mente se enfocaba seria en su querido emo. No podia sacarselo de la mente, no no! podia ni lo aria el es toodo lo que quiere y decea.

-Te vez triste, sucede algo- Sonic se acerco sin preguntar con un tonito de voz, un tanto particular en el.

-Ahh!- Su globo de pensamiento habia reventado mirando asi al dueño de aquella voz.

-¿Shadow?- pregunto Sonic sentandose al lado suyo.

-Si ese...-

-Se fue otra vez ¿cierto?-

-...

-Mira- Se paro de un derepente colocando estruendosamente ambas manos en la mesa llamando aun mas la atencion de Noah- Una chica tan linda como tu, no puede estar triste, vamos a bailar,te apuntas?- Su cautivadora sonrisa aparecio como magia, ¿Quien le diria que no a Sonic?

Se lo penso un momento para contestar un animado -Como no! -finjido pprsupuesto no deceaba que el heroe le insistiera toda la noche en sus intentos por subirle el animo.

-Te vas a a divetir jaja- le tomo de la cintura guiándole directamente a la pista de baile donde Rouge veia contenta la escena.

"No olvides que te amo"...-Resonó en su mente...Pero en la mente de quien?... de ¿Noah o de Sonic?

* * *

N\A: Si regrese! y lo mejor es que sera con este nuevo fanfic protagonizado por la fanchara de mi queridisima amiga Noah! nwn Te gusto? Cualquier cambio que desees solo pidemelo ;) El lio es que me apena subirlo hasta ahora n_nUU ya lo tenia listo, pero tengo muchos contratiempos SORRY! (': Hahaha pero buehh todos conocen a Noah verdad? xD Ella se ha vuelto muy popular xDD

Okay! Hasta la proxima mis bombones de chocolate n_n


End file.
